


Even A Broken Clock is Right

by writing_oddities



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Diana working in that museum, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_oddities/pseuds/writing_oddities
Summary: She broke his watch.





	Even A Broken Clock is Right

**Author's Note:**

> Sorta stuck on my other fic and had an idea for a quick drabble. Hope you like it! As always, I don't own the characters and make no money off it this C: just for funsies.

This awful day had been trying on Diana's patience and it was only early noon.

It wasn't often that she found herself so annoyed with her work, a vague ache of a headache beginning just behind her eyes. Headaches, however rare for her, were often the result of the stresses that came with living in this world away from her home. She felt she could count on one hand the amount of them she had when she lived in Themyscira. Here, she had lost track. Not that they were often, just more prominent.

Exhaling slowly, Diana looked down at the forms and folders cluttering her desk then lifted her hands so that she could gently rub circles at her temples with her index and middle fingers. A shipment of artifacts meant for the museum had been destroyed in an unfortunate vehicular accident. The driver was in good health, although shake, but the artifacts were... lost. Broken. It would be a mere inconvenience on any normal day but these piece in particular were specifically meant for a showing they had been promoting with the museum. Without them, the entire event was lost which meant rescheduling and sending of notifications and apologies and-

She greatly missed her bed.

Steve's watch was out on her desk and she reached for it. In a comforting motion, she gently pressed the pad of her thumb against the glass over the case and rubbed at it in hopes that the item would help calm her. There was a small, hairline crack that had formed within the glass so her touch was soft and careful, taking in the familiar weight of it against her hand. With a slow sigh, Diana placed the watch at the end of her desk and lifted up one of the folders to open it. People were coming to her in a panic, asking for her opinion of what else they could show and how they could fix it and she daydreamed about locking her door to let them figure it out.

With a frustrated noise, she picked up a couple of files and tossed them aside to the desk space beside her in favor of some less chaotic work. She hadn't been thinking about where Steve's watch had been place until the sound of metal clattering to the floor interrupted her thoughts. Diana lifted her head quickly, feeling as though her blood had run cold. She looked to where the watch had been, finding only the flat surfaces of paperwork, and rushed to stand from her chair. Praying that she hadn't done what she knew she had, she rounded the desk and took in a sharp breath. She could see it laying a small distances away, face down.

Rushing over to the item, she dropped to her knees instantly as her heart pounded and she reached for it. Her fingers trembled as she touched the watch, seeing small bits of glass that glittered in the light on the floor. A sense of dread overcame her as she lifted it then turned it over, immediately seeing that the glass had been shattered open and one of the hands was missing.

"No no no no," Diana spoke quickly, pressing her palms to the floor and lowering herself close as she search for the missing piece. This couldn't have happened! Steve- she had  _promised_ herself that she would take care of it. Promised _him_ , in the quiet of her own mind. It had been a definitive comfort to her- the structure providing a sort of grounding when she felt like the world was closing in on her. Her vision was blurring slightly as panic began to well up within her and tears were threatening to spill free. Her 'nos' became soft as she moved about the floor, ignoring the sharp sting of a shard of glass below her right palm. After a minute of no success, Diana sat back on her heels and cradled the watch between her fingers. In the privacy of her own office, she let herself cry. The weight of the day had been one thing but now this... Taking in a shuddered breath, she rubbed her thumb against the rounded edge of the casing.

There were times that she was afraid she would forget his face. Even with the newly delivered picture from years back stored safely- she was afraid the image would fade and that he would truly be completely taken from her. Diana had long forgot the feeling of Steve's gentle touch against her face, the way he'd been so careful and caring with her. She would pretend, sometimes, that she could still feel his warmth through the watch; still feel a lingering heat on the inside of the straps as if he'd just taken it off and given it to her.

She broke his watch. It was so important to him- this small thing, and he gave it to her as a last momentum and she  _broke it_.

Leaning down, she curled herself slightly and held it close as a choked sob escaped her.

"Woah- hey! Are you okay??"

Diana sat up immediately, sniffling sharply at the voice as someone neared her. Lifting her hand, she wiped at her eyes and forced out a broken laugh, "Yes- yes, I am fine."

"You don't look fine. Oh! You're bleeding. Here, uh-"

She blinked several times, trying to properly clear her vision as she heard the man shuffle around a bit before he settled in front of her and gently guided her hand out to rest something- perhaps a tissue from her desk- against her palm.

"I am alright."

"Yeah well, 'alright' usually means you're not bleeding."

"I said," she began, feeling a little annoyed at his insistence. Lifting her gaze to him, she opened her mouth to speak but the words died on her lips. The most impossibly blue gaze was staring back at her and concern was written over his face. His dark blonde hair was short, brushed to one side with a bit of stubble on his face. It was-

"Steve," Diana breathed out, her eyebrows coming to knit as she curled her fingers to fight against the urge to reach out to him. Because... it couldn't be him. In no universe could he be right in front of her again, a familiar expression of caring as he looked at her.

"Uh... yeah. I guess my sister talked about me?"

"Sister?" She knew she wasn't being very articulate but she felt she earned it.

"Yeah- Sarah. She works here and I was, uh," Steve laughed, looking away awkwardly and taking in the office as if he just noticed where he was at. When he looked back at her, he grimaced, "I know I'm not  _supposed_ to be back here but she asked me to bring her something and I got a little lost on my way out. Your hand doing alright?"

Diana knew it had healed at this point but she just nodded, feeling a little numb. She could feel the warmth of his palm against her the back of her hand and she wanted to lean further towards him because somehow, it was  _him._ She would claim this was some sort of cruel dream but she could feel the ache of the wound still.

"That's a pretty neat watch- must've been what got you. Can I...?"

"Yes, yes of course," Diana held the item out to him and he took it carefully, looking over it. She wanted to reach out to him, touch his face, and feel his smile against her even if she couldn't understand how he was here.

"Looks old. My dad was into watches- it looks like it just needs a new glass cover and," Steve looked around then perked up, reaching down and plucking the missing piece Diana had been unable to find in her panic. He held it up with a smile, "this. If you want, I can get Sarah to give you one of his cards and he can probably get it up and running again for you."

"I'd... I'd like that," she realized she had been staring at him this entire time and forced herself to look away, not wanting him to be put off. It had taken some time to learn that people generally do not respond well to other openly staring at them. When he released a huff, though, it drew her attention back to him.

"So, this is probably going to sound like a weird pick up line but- have we met? I feel like we've met," he squinted slightly as if trying to understand a problem. She felt her heart leap and had to bite the inside of her lip to keep herself from smiling.

"Perhaps at an event? You said your sister works here, yes?"

"Yeah... that's, that's probably it," Steve looked unsure and Diana wanted to embrace him, tell him that she  _knew_   _him_ but her head was still spinning over the fact of him being in front of her now after so many, many years. "Uh, I should let you..." he cleared his throat, motioning awkwardly then once he realized he was still holding her wounded hand, he laughed and set the watch over the tissue. Releasing her, Steve stood to his feet once more.

"Thank you for... your help," Diana followed the motion, rising to her feet as well.

"You're welcome. Ah, just make sure that there isn't any glass dug in there." Steve wet his lips, looking as though he wanted to speak but choosing against it. Instead, he waved and stepped back- seeming to want one last look at her before turning around and walking to the door. She wanted to follow after him, to not let him leave, but she had nothing to keep him there. Only a watch and a claim to a memory and she didn't know where to begin explaining even if she wanted to. When he got to the doorway though, he paused a moment and seemed to mutter something to himself before turning sharply and looking at her.

"You wanna, I don't know, grab some lunch? I'm," Steve pointed his thumb over his shoulder then, "I was about to go get something and you seem like you're having a bad day. My treat?"

Diana felt a weight lift from her shoulders, unable to stop the smile that pressed against her lips.

Perhaps today wasn't so awful.


End file.
